


snapshot

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: "As if it wasn't like that for you back then, too," Seunggil muttered, the memories of losing to Katsuki fresh in his mind. Phichit must feel the same, too, best friends or no.He received silence in response.





	snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindifimoveincloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindifimoveincloser/gifts).



Seunggil rarely left the city these days. His agency always kept him busy with gigs left and right, leaving him no time to go back home and visit his family. He may not look it at all, but he is not as heartless as his fans perceive him to be. Was he that awkward? Did he not smile enough? One magazine writer did say he had cold, ruthless eyes.

That hurt a lot. Not that he wanted to admit it, but still.

_Click._

"I don't think so," Phichit murmurs under his breath. "Those people are with you 24/7, but they hardly spend time with you at all. That's how it always goes in the entertainment industry, you know?" He takes another shot of Seunggil, adjusting the focus to highlight his partner's long eyelashes. Models these handsome are rare these days, even more so "un-manufactured" ones like him.

Exhaling, Seunggil considers Phichit's words in silence. He looks afar again, his gaze following the seagulls flying over the Nakdong River. Phichit snaps away, still; the budding amateur photographer in him preferred natural pictures over "fake" photos that adorned most magazines. He's always been proud of his good eye for things like this.  _Click._

Life after figure skating came differently for each of them; Katsuki naturally ended up with Nikiforov and they took over the family business in Hasetsu. Giacometti was the darling of almost all the talk shows and lifestyle programs in Europe. Leroy was now a renowned fashion designer, partnering with Babicheva's clothing line, of all people. De La Iglesia went into the music industry, as did Altin. Plisetsky conquered the international runway with surprising ease, strutting down on legs for days in the latest styles to thunderous applause.

Seunggil found himself wishing he had Plisetsky's success as a model. But people had different sensibilities about these things, and they just didn't favor him, is all. He'd asked Phichit for advice about it once, and received only a hearty laugh. "You're trying to live up to others' expectations again," he'd said over the phone. "Do things for yourself for once, won't you?"

("As if it wasn't like that for you back then, too," Seunggil muttered, the memories of losing to Katsuki fresh in his mind. Phichit must feel the same, too, best friends or no.

He received silence in response.)

Even now, Seunggil would find himself wondering time and again why on earth he asked Phichit to come to Korea with him after they both retired. To do what, exactly? Seoul is a diverse metropolis, yet very difficult to find one's place in. He did not want his friend to feel the utter loss that consumed him when he first set foot in the capital to follow his dreams. Be it skating or making a living, what difference did it make?

Nonetheless, Phichit said yes. If anything, the boy's always liked a challenge. He loved adventure. He loved discovering new things and making new friends. Perhaps it was those shining eyes that first attracted Seunggil when they first met. Who knew?

Starting a career in modeling had been Phichit's idea, as well. "You got the looks, you got the figure. What's to lose?" Grinning, his slender, brown fingers trailed to the DSLR strapped around his neck.  _Click._

Seunggil knew about the candid shots of himself taken during many a coffee date since they moved together. He had to admit, they made him look better than what he thought of himself. Phichit has always been great at bringing out the best in anybody - even him, it seems.

"What would you do, then?" came the question. And as always, Phichit did not hesitate. "Support you, of course."  _Click._

That made him happy. Not that he wanted to admit it, but still.

"Hey, Seung!" Phichit's voice brings him back to the present. The setting sun was reflected in his bright, black eyes, even as they were crinkled in concern. As the cool country air blows gently across their faces, a strange warmth fills his heart.

He's beautiful.

A rare smile gracing his lips, Seunggil redirects the camera to himself. Phichit does, as well, relishing the warm hand placed over his. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

"Just shoot already."

It's an amazing feeling, knowing right where you belong, even just for a moment. They both know it, and everything felt right.

_Click._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
